


【All梅】【ABO】空城计-普吉番外-暗度陈仓（下）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 灵感：来源于知乎-为什么后宫中嫔妃们一定要争宠这个题材挺好玩儿的后宫架构参照唐代如此西化的名字肯定很不贴脸而且为了更贴设定大部分人年龄都改了ABO设定只是为了让搞基更合理大家随便看看我脑洞一下ooc非常后续随缘的那种这个番外单纯为了满足我开双O车的愿望





	【All梅】【ABO】空城计-普吉番外-暗度陈仓（下）

椒花坠红湿云间。  
少年当然是艳丽的，被过量的信息素熏得红了眼圈儿，俯身亲吻他脚背的模样足够虔诚，小狐狸再抬起眼时，梅西觉得自己在那双总是充满狡黠的深色眸子里看出了一些无辜的意味。  
他用大好的青春年华向你宣誓一辈子的忠诚，说实话，真的煽情。  
Omega和Omega之间哪里会有什么上头的荷尔蒙效应，于是一切又克制又温柔。甜腻腻的水蜜桃毛绒绒的钻进了小国王的怀里，仰着头去索要一个货真价实的深吻，不安分的手还揭掉了梅西颈后的遮盖片，他刚和德容补充过一个临时标记，带着薄荷味儿的糖果香就这么溢了出来，有点儿凉。  
普吉皱起了眉毛，复又轻轻浅浅地笑了起来，有点儿无奈：“嘿，我说，这个情况下闻到他的味道还是有点儿奇怪。”  
“少废话”，小国王算不得一个标准意义上的Omega，脱去了少年时的纤细柔软，这几年倒越发的凌厉起来，其实整片大陆上，又有谁敢轻视巴萨的国王呢：“做不做？”  
小狐狸被挑衅地冷哼了一声，使着蛮劲儿扑倒了梅西，湿漉漉滑腻腻的贴在一起挨挨擦擦，表情是故作的诱惑和妩媚，有点儿好笑，也有点儿动人。  
“会疼么？”少年感受着自己小腹上那根属于梅西的滚烫的性器，庞然的触感让他有些退缩和胆怯。  
小国王觉得自己柔软的一塌糊涂，抚了抚小狐狸额头汗湿的发丝和眉尾，轻轻地温热地吻在了少年的眉心：“你剑法这么好，总不会没受过伤吧？你觉得疼么？”  
“那不一样”，致密的睫毛盖住了普吉乌溜溜的眸子，总是带着孩子气的脸上沉静了下来，摇了摇头，把自己的脸埋在了梅西的颈侧，整个人的重量压在了小国王的身上，才闷闷的在他耳边发声：“那不一样，如果是里奥拿着剑刺伤我，可能就会哭。”  
梅西觉得有点儿好笑，他知道小朋友没有那个意思，却止不住顺着对方的话把思维往更下流的方向发散，他恶意地向上顶了一下胯，换来普吉一声惊喘：“不会‘刺伤’你的，你瞧，没那么细。”

信息素终于彻底开始碰撞骚乱，两个人都湿的不像话，纠结的床单上染满了深深浅浅的水痕，带着色差的双腿彼此纠缠厮磨，年轻的Omega循着本能缠上了年长者的腰，任由对方将滚烫的部分重重摩擦相抵，粗糙的毛发剐蹭过敏感的会阴，少年低声哼着颤抖了起来。  
“里奥，我……”没什么经验的水蜜桃本人真的像个被揉碎的桃子一样源源不断的流出甜蜜的汁液，相贴的唇带来的吻渐渐变得痴迷，用澎湃的欲望淹没那一点点在两个人心底都有的心结。  
先是一根手指，然后是两根、三根，最后是小国王本人，这一切都在压抑的喘息和闷哼里进行，小狐狸嘴上花哨，内里害羞的要命。  
只有Omega才更了解自己需要什么，再温柔细心的alpha在信息素的熏染里也总会最终失控，初次承受的Omega总是严重缺乏安全感，需要更多的亲吻，抚摸和安慰，每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着被触碰的渴望，梅西没有动，少年紧张的箍紧其实也让他动不了，他密密实实地抱紧了他的小狐狸，温热的吻不断落在他的侧脸和眉眼。  
“别怕，小狐狸，没关系的，没关系的，我都在的”，他给出承诺，国王的承诺当然一诺千金：“我不会赶你走，你会留在巴萨，留在我身边，我保证。”  
眼泪还是汗水。  
反正都是咸的。

一个经验丰富的Omega亲自「操刀」为另一个Omega开苞，成果当然会非常显著。  
震荡的高潮如期而至，梅西握着少年沾满粘稠液体的阴茎，上下摩擦的频率和他自己进出的频率相仿，节奏不算快，但又重又深，碰撞作响的水声让普吉的脑子里乱成一锅粥，精液伴着丰沛甜香的汁水把两个人身上弄得一塌糊涂。  
“哇，你像个喷泉。”  
“我感觉我被灌满了。”  
羞耻的台词同声同气，稍微从极致而漫长的高潮里缓过一口气，他们看着同样狼狈的对方，禁不住笑了起来。  
Omega其实都迷恋亲吻，从一个认真的对视开始，从少年毫无经验的轻微窒息里结束，然后等着对方把气喘匀，再开始下一轮黏糊的互相安慰。  
相濡以沫，是个多么色情而又温馨的句子。  
“emmm，里奥”，毛绒绒的水蜜桃本桃亲亲热热地环住了小国王的腰，往他怀里靠得更紧，得寸进尺的笑：“我想在上面。”  
“我累了，下次？”  
“好。”

巴萨后宫众alpha欲哭无泪，他们的Omega把另一个Omega睡了，这口醋他们根本不知道该从哪里下嘴吃起。  
他们发现从此在梅西的发情期就再也抓不到他的人影，食髓知味的小国王觉得Omega真是太好了，不同于最后总是会受天性控制被信息素刺激得粗暴起来的alpha们，在缺乏安全感的情热里，Omega们腻腻歪歪缠在一起的感觉不要太令人舒服。  
当然了，这是后话。  
受到最大冲击的当然是在华清宫一夜两耳不闻窗外事，一心只在哄幼崽的德容，他本来以为Omega们嘛，能怎么着呢，后来才想起来他们的国王陛下根本不能以常理度之。  
然后荷兰王子的心态就爆炸了。  
但他没有不接受的理由。  
开什么玩笑，你在一个后宫设定的故事里要求从一而终？如果是这样的话，梅西身边的位置哪里轮得到他？那道白月光远在天涯海角的卡达，可人都是不知足的，即使你明知道你已经是他心底那一抹朱砂。

被双重遗弃的alpha委屈得像一只金毛犬，趴在南薰殿的桌子上提不起精神，往日里话痨的普吉也不说话，试图打圆场的罗贝托发现自己根本没有个开口的切入点。  
靠！你们两个小孩儿在这儿闹脾气冷战还要拉上我求安慰，好像我没脾气不会委屈一样，小国王不也是我的Omega吗？凭什么啊！  
一个头有两个大的贤妃开始烦躁，早知道来这么一出，还不如早点把这条小狐狸打包送去卡达，眼不见心不烦，清净。  
罗贝托拍了拍德容的头，被偏爱的人才有资格吃醋闹脾气，像他们这种人，压根只能笑笑当做一切都好。  
真是身在福中不知福。  
先沉不住气的反而是年纪大两岁的德容：“你干嘛不说话？”  
语气有点儿冲，但更多的是可怜巴巴的，好像等着对方给他一个台阶，他就打算下来了。  
“我说的每一句解释，听起来都会像是狡辩”，普吉歪着头，手里的瓜子放回了盘子里，稀里哗啦的：“可我又没有个道歉的立场，说句难听的小金鱼，我也不应该为此道歉，换了你难道不是一样？”  
有些话压根不必说的太明白，就好像从一个王宫到另一个王宫的男孩子真的是什么不谙世事的傻白甜一样，德容只是有点儿气不过，其实如果换了是别人，他未必会这么幼稚。  
他正想开口，却发现梅西的侍从走了进来，罗贝托和普吉相视一笑，沉不住气的还大有人在。  
“罗贝托殿下，国王陛下让我过来给德容殿下带个话。”  
“你快说吧，没看见有人要急死了吗？”  
“陛下说，他今天吃了糖蒸酥酪，还去宫外买了一份超棒的杏仁饼，问德容殿下在南薰殿吃了什么。说咱们前中书令伊涅斯塔先生从东洋寄过来的故事书很好看，问德容殿下这两天读了什么书。说最近天气开始热了，问马特奥殿下和德容殿下想不想明天一起去郊外走走，皇庄有片西瓜不错，还可以吹吹风。”  
荷兰王子开始不好意思了起来，他碰了碰普吉的肩膀，只见小狐狸推推他，笑的一脸狡黠：“还不快跟着回去，难不成你非要里奥跟你说他错了？”  
被宠得飘飘然的德容深一脚浅一脚的走了。  
“哎，塞尔吉，你猜小金鱼第一句话会和里奥说什么？”  
“我也爱你。”  
“噫——”他们一起抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，决定还是不要想这些恶心吧啦的事情。  
光阴不甜，流年平淡。  
“不就是不要喜欢国王嘛，我知道的。”


End file.
